Sneaking
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan has trouble keeping quiet.


Title: Sneaking

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan has trouble keeping quiet.

Disclaimer: Well I'd be all loud too, Oh also I don't own them, not even the juicy parts, sadly.

It had been three weeks, Kahlan didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to wait. She was starting to get agitated, it was never like this before. Back when she and Richard weren't together, completely. Her frustration level wasn't nearly as high, at least she didn't think it had. She'd been able to take care of herself then though, now it felt wrong to go off alone when he could enjoy it with her. She let out a huff of annoyance, the constant traveling in the forest, never staying at an Inn, they couldn't find any sort of privacy for long.

Cara was walking next to her, giving her a look of concern at the sounds she was making. "Having trouble with something, Mother Confessor?"

"What?" She looked over at Cara.

"You keep making strange sounds, are you alright?" Tilting her head she waited for an answer.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Kahlan didn't think that talking about her high level of sexual frustration with Cara was something that she should do. There was one person that she did want to chat with about it. Peering over her shoulder she saw Richard was staring at her. _I wonder how long he's been watching me?_ She threw him a smile and stopped to wait for him to catch up. She noticed Cara kept walking and rolled her eyes at her as she went on her way.

When Richard and Zedd caught up to them, she smiled at Zedd and turned to Richard, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Zedd nodded his understanding and sped up to catch up with Cara. The mord'sith walked fairly fast for the restricting leather that she always wore. "Cara wait up. I'm an old man." He heard her snort, but she slowed down and let him reach her side. Glancing back he saw that Richard and Kahlan had started to walk side by side following them at a distance. Once he was satisfied they were still walking he turned his attention to his partner.

When Kahlan was satisfied that Zedd and Cara were far enough ahead, "Richard… I don't know how much longer I…" how did she tell him how much she needed him?

"Can go on without having me?" he finished for her, then let out a chuckle.

She felt her face heat up, "Am I not supposed to want you all the time? I'm knew at this…"

"Oh Kahlan," Richard grabbed her hand, "I want you all the time too." He pulled her hand up and kissed the knuckles and her wrist. "I want to be holding you every second of everyday, for the rest of my life."

"Then why did you laugh at me?" Her lack of experience with anyone but Richard made it difficult for her to know if she was doing everything right.

"Because I was thinking, watching you sashay in front of me, your hips moving from side to side, how it's been so long since we've made love, and how I want you so badly." Glancing at the duo in front, seeing that they weren't paying any attention to him, he stopped Kahlan. Then pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Her mouth was open for his before his lips connected with hers. He took the invitation and delved in with his tongue. Their kiss was deep, sensual and full of longing. He broke the kiss off, too soon for either of them. He heard her moan of disappointment.

"Richard, I want you tonight. No matter where we end up." She reached up to kiss his chin, then his neck, finally his ear. She whispered, "If you don't take care of me tonight, I'm going to have to do something about it myself." She pulled back to watch his face for the answer.

He groaned at the thought of Kahlan touching herself and bringing herself to orgasm. "I don't know, you aren't exactly very quiet. We won't be able to leave camp, that's pretty risky."

"I don't care if anyone hears right now. I just need to feel your skin against mine. You moving inside me. Your hot breath on my neck."

"OK Kahlan. Stop. I won't be able to walk soon, if you don't stop." Richard's breath was coming out erratically. His pants had become uncomfortable with her talking about what she wanted him to do with her. Her innocence, despite the number of times they'd made love, could still drive him mad. "I'll make love to you tonight. I promise. But please don't talk about it anymore right now. I'm already hard as a rock and we have hours till dark."

Kahlan made a giggling sound and then kissed his cheek. "I love you." Kissing him deeply again, she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her breasts against his hard chest. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. She rolled her hips against him and relished the moan he released into her mouth.

Pushing her away from his body before he took her right in the path, not caring who was watching. "Kahlan." He rubbed his face and took a few deep breaths to try to calm his body down. "I love you too. Tonight, I'll show you. Now lets catch up and try not to think about later, or it might come sooner then it should, for proprieties sake."

Cooking dinner was torture to Richard. Kahlan was watching him the whole time with eyes filled with anticipation. He was sure that she was dripping wet for him and he hadn't even tried to touch her yet. He thought that making her wait was good for her, but he was feeling just as lustful as she was. The stew was boiling now so they'd be able to eat shortly. Hopefully Zedd and Cara would fall asleep with some haste. He and Kahlan already slept near each other, usually he spooned her up against him, but finding a way to make love in camp was going to be tricky. He noticed that Kahlan had opted to change into her skirt when she came back from bathing. She rarely chose to wear it these days, he was glad that he wasn't going to have to undress her to gain access.

Kahlan walked over to him with the bowls. "Hi." She tilted her head and smiled slyly at him, reaching out to touch his chest. "I'll bring them some soup." She handed him the containers to dish up the food, then she walked it over to Cara and Zedd who were sitting on their bedrolls. Walking back to theirs on the other side of camp, she sat down next to where Richard had settled in with their bowls in his hands. She took her stew when she was tucked up next to him and began devouring it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, for food. Peaking over at Richard she saw that he was mesmerized by her.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"For you." She teased. "But i'll eat this… for now."

His spoon made a clunk sound as it tumbled into his bowl. She was becoming bolder by the day, he loved it, but it still shocked him. Kahlan as a sexual creature was still something he was getting used to. In the two months that they'd been together, she'd gone from embarrassed at every turn to this. The look on her face was full of mischief and he knew that she'd said that just to get a reaction. He resumed eating, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She had the silliest grin across her face, it was making him ache inside with how happy she made him.

When they were both done Kahlan went and collected the dishes and went down to the lake to clean everything. She took her time, wanting Zedd and Cara to be fast asleep when she finally returned. She splashed some water on her face to help cool her blush from arousal. It could be hours still she needed to calm down. Everything cleaned she made her way back to camp. Zedd was dead to the world and snoring already, Cara was sleepily watching her movement. She was probably still awake due to some protectiveness she felt over her for Richard's sake. Kahlan acknowledged her with a nod and Cara rolled onto her stomach and went to sleep.

Already under the blankets when she got there, she saw his shirt piled next to him, under the sword. Kahlan removed her daggers and the slid in next to him. Putting her back to his chest, they still had some time before they would really get going, they wanted everyone to be into dreamland first.

Richard thought that he would tease her now however, "You can't make any noise remember. You're going to have to hold it in or release the sounds into my mouth."

The hot breath on her ear along with his words about have to control her reactions sped up her heart rate. The hand that was on her stomach was tickling her, first only around her belly button. The area kept increasing the radius, her ribs were normally quite sensitive and cause her to squeak when tickled there, tonight it just made her want to moan her delight. She bit her lip to keep from making noise. He had barely touched her and she was already barely able to hold the sound in. How was she going to make it through?

His hand wandered up to the underside of her breasts, using one finger to trace the outline. The soft cups of her corset made the sensation stronger then on her stomach. Soon her whole breast was enclosed by a hand, a gentle squeeze followed. Her nipple tightened and she knew he felt it, his palm flattened and started making small circles over it. The fabric moving back and forth on it made her arch into him. Her breast needing more contact.

Needing to feel her flesh, he moved his hand to the other breast, the one lying on the ground, the corset and dress opened enough that he could ease his hand in. The fit was snug, but that made it all the better, nipple jutting into his palm, the soft, suppleness of the rest of her breast at the tips of his fingers. His thumb was rubbing the top of it, easing out a ways he scissored his middle and pointer finger around the peak the slid his hand in and out caressing and pressing the fingers together to tease her nipple even tighter. The squeaking noises coming from her throat were making him rock hard. The thought of someone hearing them was a huge turn on and yet he really didn't want to share their intimacy with others.

"Kahlan your squeaking is going to wake the others." whispering in her ear, then licking it.

"I'm not squeaking." she was quietly trying to deny her noises.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay quiet enough. Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Don't you dare stop Richard Cypher."

He pulled his hand free, and heard her growl at him. This made him chuckle softly, he wasn't stopping, but he loved to tease her. Scooting back away from her body to give her room to lay on her back.

She couldn't believe he was pulling away from her. Her body was primed for him, she couldn't take it, she'd have to go take care of herself. When she made a move to get up she couldn't. He was gripping her arm. He yanked her back to the ground and rolled her onto her back. Then he was on top of her.

"Where do you think you were going?" Richard had his lips on hers in an instant not allowing her to answer. His tongue delving in her mouth rubbing against hers. Kissing her was a great pleasure in itself. Every time his mouth met hers he wondered why he hadn't kissed her again sooner. Her legs opened so he could slide down and connect their pelvis'. The layers of clothes were becoming frustrating.

Kahlan was moving her hands over his back, under the blankets, feeling the tight, hard muscles moving. She moved a hand down to his butt, slipping it under the cloth. She thought about how it moved when he walked, how much she loved to watch it and think about touching the soft skin that covered it. Squeezing and pulling him into her to get more contact between her legs. Her other hand moved to pull her skirt up to her waist, she was more than ready to have him inside her, she'd been waiting for hours, anticipating the feel of him moving in and out of her slick, hot sheath. Another flood of moisture was released thinking about it now.

To get the fabric out of her way she had to relax the hold she had on his ass. Bringing that hand to the front, she got her clothes out of the way, then unbuckled his belt and unlaced his pants. Reaching in she found his erection, setting it free from the confines of his pants, she angled it to her opening. She couldn't wait any longer to be filled by him.

Pulling his mouth from hers, "Don't make a sound." Then he plunged into her. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to control her noises he covered her mouth, in time to catch the moan. He just stayed deep within her for a few minutes, relishing the feel around him. The tight, wet, warmth that her body provided him. Melding their mouths into one just like their sexes, making love to her mouth as well. He felt her legs move to wrap around his lower back, but he pulled away to stop her.

"You don't want to make the blankets move, you better keep your feet planted on the ground." Even if someone woke up, he didn't want them to catch a glimpse of her parts that were meant only for him.

She did as he asked but put her heels close to her body, opening herself as much as possible. Her hand was resting on her stomach, she reached up and caressed his abs, and tweaked his nipples. He jerked into her hard at the contact, so she did it again.

"Move Richard, please." She begged him quietly against his lips.

Giving in to her begging, he pulled out a little and eased back in.

She sighed loudly. "Oh…" Remembering to be silent. She saw the smile on his face, before he covered her lips again.

He set them on a nice slow rhythm, wanting to draw out the loving making, in case it they went through another spell where they couldn't. The hand she had on his chest snuck down between them and he knew she was going to use her finger on her clit.

Wet, slickness was what her finger found, she used it to lightly rub around her nub. Building her own pleasure, slowly with the movement that Richard already established. She didn't know how long she was going to last, his mouth and tongue on her, combined with his cock deep inside her, the finger slipping around her bundle of nerves. Her thoughts made her up the pressure, keeping the speed the same. Her orgasm was drawing near, she could almost taste the release. She was sure her eyes were pitch black from her power building in them.

She disconnected their mouths, "I'm so close." She needed him to come at the same time, her powers might wake the others. They wouldn't make a sound, but the feeling in the air after an orgasmic release could be felt, she wasn't sure at the distance they would travel.

"Go ahead, i'll be right behind you. I can't withstand you body squeezing mine, my love." Before she could give them away he caught her lips.

Knowing that he was ready, she moved her finger rapidly, inching her way towards orgasm. _Please don't be loud, remember not to scream._ She kept chanting to herself. Her pleasure caught her off guard, and she arched her back, her legs wrapped around him and held him deep inside her. She didn't know if she made any sounds. All she could do was feel the climax wash through her. The magic rushing out of her, magnifying the joy in the release. She didn't know what orgasm was like without the power, but she was sure that it added to the gratification.

Richard grunted his release, spurting his climax into her body. They didn't often reach orgasm with their mouths still playing, he loved to listen to her enjoyment, and to nip at her neck. However kissing seemed to add to the satisfaction of his completion. He laid on her for a minute, let them both recover their breath. When he rolled off her, he reached down, replacing her dress. Then he fixed himself, re-lacing and buckling his pants. He spooned her to him again, adjusting the blankets around them.

"Mmm I feel much better now. Sleepy too." Kahlan murmured.

"Sleep. Lets not wait so long next time." Richard whispered in her ear, then pulled her tighter to him.

"I hope you two are done for the night, now, I need my sleep." Cara always had to let them know that she knew what they were doing. It was good for them to know they couldn't hide anything from her.

The End


End file.
